


It's Called Anime

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bossy Sam, Bottom Sam, Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s cold and dry and Dean’s incredibly horny. Of course, cold weather doesn’t feel too good on the nasal passages. Uh oh.





	

“I can’t believe cartoon boys fucking turns you on,” Sam panted as Dean ground against him.

 

Dean laughed, shivering and tugging the blanket further over his shoulders. “It’s called anime, it’s sexy, and you got hard too.”

 

“Only because you kept rubbing my cock and moaning in my fucking ear, dude – Oh for fuck’s sake Dean, will you just get _inside_ me?”

 

“Bossy bottom,” Dean grumped, reaching out from under the covers and grabbing the lube. He poured some on his fingers and rubbed it against Sam’s hole, earning a scream of annoyance.

 

“That’s fucking freezing!”

 

“You were the one who was in a hurry,” Dean teased, grimacing when Sam punched him in the chest.

 

“You want to fuck my ass? Don’t be a dick.”

 

“No, I never said I wanted to fuck your ass. I just said I wanted to fuck. You could’ve fucked mine. Or we could’ve just dry humped.”

 

“It’s like negative twenty outside, Dean. Dry humping is not gonna cut it, now _warm up the lube_.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes deeply and shifted onto his knees. Sam whined when his heat source left; it was icy cold in the hotel room and they were snowed in for the foreseeable future. The hotel manager had promised to send someone to check out the heater, but no one had arrived yet.

 

“You’re doing that on purpose,” Sam grumbled as Dean rubbed the lube quickly between his hands.

 

“There’s no easy way to warm this up, Sammy – you got a choice. Either I do this or you deal with cold lube.”

 

Sam threw his head back on the pillow. “Just – go quick so it’ll warm up on me.”

 

Dean nodded and leaned down, kissing Sam’s mouth before pouring more lube onto his fingers. He rubbed them together to try and warm it up even a little. He sniffled and groaned in annoyance. “Fucking hate the cold.”

 

“You and me both – not really what I wanna talk about right now though,” Sam said, closing his eyes as Dean worked him open quickly.

 

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Relax for me, Sammy.”

 

He pressed in, twin whispered groans echoing from their mouths. Dean sniffled again and dropped his head onto Sam’s shoulder, beginning to pump his hips slowly.

 

Sam’s hands found Dean’s ass, nails biting crescents among the freckles he loved so much. He whimpered when Dean lifted off him, bracing his hands on either side of Sam’s head and beginning to fuck into him a little quicker. He looked up, catching Dean’s lust blown gaze and smiling softly. He tucked his bottom lip between his teeth, groaning as Dean pushed in at just the right angle, nudging his prostate and making his toes curl against the mattress.

 

Dean caught the shift in Sam and mimicked the angle again and again, each time earning that breathy little gasp-moan and an involuntary jerk of Sam’s hips. Each one spurned him on, urging him to fuck into Sam faster and harder.

 

Sam closed his eyes, drawing his knees up to grip Dean’s sides. He arched his back, grinding down against Dean’s cock, pleading with him for more.

 

That was when he felt it. It felt like warm water, dripping on his cheek. Dean’s hips stuttered and he sniffled again. “What the f—Oh shit!”

 

Sam’s eyes snapped open and he began to laugh. Dean’s nose was bleeding freely despite his best attempts to stop it. Sam reached up, wiping the blood that had dripped onto his cheek.

 

“Seriously?” He asked, still laughing a little.

 

“Fuck off –“ Dean mumbled nasally, still plugging his nose. “Quit gripping my hips so I can get up.” Sam clenched his ass around Dean’s cock.

 

“It’s just a nosebleed.” He sat up quickly, slamming their chests together before flipping them. Not giving Dean a chance to argue, Sam began to ride him, his hands splayed on Dean’s chest.

 

“What the—oh fuck, Sam… What the hell?” Dean panted, his hips bucking against his will as Sam’s ass flexed around him.

 

“I’m just getting warm – Deal with it,” Sam panted, “Plus, I know you’re close.”

 

Dean groaned weakly, still trying to stop the blood from his nose. He grabbed Sam’s hip with his free hand, rutting up against him quickly.

 

It wasn’t long before Dean came, his entire body tensing under Sam. Sam moaned contentedly as he was filled, stroking his cock and riding Dean down from orgasm. His own struck soon after, his back arching and a soft cry erupting from his mouth.

 

Dean shoved Sam off him at the first opportunity, jumping out of the bed and rushing toward the bathroom despite the still freezing air in the room.

 

Sam laughed breathlessly and pulled on his clothes. He grabbed the comforter from the spare bed and followed Dean, wrapping it around his shoulders as Dean washed the blood from his face.

 

“Dude. You got an anime nosebleed.”

 

“Shut up,” Dean muttered, an embarrassed blush creeping up his ears.

 

“You seriously got so fucking horny that you popped a blood vessel in your nose. You are a living fucking anime character.”

 

“It was the cold weather, Sam,” Dean mumbled, punching Sam’s chest weakly. Their eyes met in the mirror and Dean couldn’t help but smile at Sam’s smirk.

 

“What?”

 

The smirk grew. “I’m so sexy you got a boner nosebleed.”

 

“You’re a bitch.”

 

“Jerk.” Sam reached out and grabbed the washcloth, gently wiping a bit of blood from Dean’s lip.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“Little bit.”

 

“Here, go lay in bed. I’ll get a hot washcloth for you face.”

 

Dean nodded, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders. “I can’t believe you kept fucking me while I had a nosebleed.” He commented as he reached the door.

 

Sam laughed a bit, “Like you would’ve stopped if our positions were reversed?”

  
Dean’s lips puckered as he thought about it. “Probably right. But you’re still a freak.”

 

“And you still get horny watching cartoons.” Sam shot back. Dean rolled his eyes and grinned before backing out of the bathroom.

 

“It’s called anime!”


End file.
